Make him my uke
by BreezeCodi
Summary: When Itachi gets annoyed over Madara being a manwhore, what happens? MadaIta, MadaSasu, MadaIzu... MadaEveryone... Rated for swearing and a later lemon. Yaoi, lemon, bondage.
1. Ignorance

**Yo people, my first ever MadaIta and smut(which will be later). I don't own Naruto, or Itachi or Madara or Sasuke or anyone else named in this. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't.  
Rated for swearing, and future smut, which shall be kinky and BDSM-y... So, no like? No read!**

~~~~

I was in love. With Sasuke. Who loved Madara. Who loved Izuna. Who loved Madara back.

I was also in love with Madara. Seemed like everyone was. Who wouldn't be? He was a god, sex in tight leather pants. His dark smouldering eyes, raven black hair, gorgeous body. Sure, he was also cruel, manipulative and violent, but nobody seemed to care about that. You didn't care if you got used if you get with him. Even for one night.

That's how I ended up handcuffed to his headboard, being harshly slammed into the bed again and again.

But my story doesn't start here. Actually, that is more the end. My story truly starts one morning when Sasuke wasn't home yet. I wasn't too worried; I knew he'd gone to a party the night before at the Hyuuga complex. But if I had known where he really was...

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my windows. I winced as the harsh light invaded my sensitive eyes. I rolled over, falling ungracefully from my bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

"Goddamn it..." I muttered as I got to my feet. "Why didn't Sasuke wake me?"

I walked quietly to my younger brother's room, slowly opening his door to peer inside. An empty, silent room was all I saw.

"Oh, that's right... The party." I smiled to myself. "I almost wish I'd gone..."

I closed the door and went to the kitchen, making a quick breakfast. Nothing special, just some toast. I checked my phone as I ate. A few texts. I went through them slowly. Most were from Sasuke. Just telling me he was crashing at Neji's house. I got to the last message and froze. The phone slipped through my fingers and skidded across the tile floor.

"Goddamn it... You jerk..." I growled softly. "I bet Madara took your phone... No way would you have sent that..."

The thing that had caused such a reaction was a picture. Of my brother. He was kneeling, stark naked, hands tied behind his back, blindfolded. But the worst part? My little brother's face was smeared with what I knew was Madara's 'essence'.

The text itself read_ 'Your brother is such an obedient slut. -M.'_

"Sasuke..." I whispered. "I hope you didn't give in too easily."

I wasn't angry, or upset. Actually, I was jealous. Jealous out of my mind. I was an Uchiha, I had my pride. But one part of me craved the harsh treatment that Madara gives. To be treated like nothing, to be screwed with no consideration for my body, to be hurt, to become Madara's willing whore. Scratch that, I don't have my pride...

I was a little surprised Sasuke had gotten with Madara. I'd been sure he was in love with Naruto. But then again, you didn't resist Madara.

It worried me a little; it was a well known fact that Madara got bored after one night with someone. And Sasuke and I were pretty similar...

My thoughts were interrupted by my front door opening and slamming against the wall.

I walked out of the kitchen to see who it was, even though I already half knew.

I noticed Sasuke walking, limping, inside. He seemed extremely happy with himself but I could see it hurt when he moved. Oh, I wonder why...

"Hello, brother." I greeted him, and then paused. "I see you had a good night? Shouldn't let Madara take pictures."

"Shut it, Itachi." He grinned. "You're just sore because I beat you to him."

I smirked. "Looks like you're the sore one."

A light pink blush tinged his cheeks as he grimaced. He limped past me, headed for his room.

"Oh good grief..." I muttered. Sasuke wasn't going to move from bed all day, I was sure of it.

I heard my phone go off and I went to grab it from the floor.

_'Itachi, I'm coming over so you better be ready for me. Sasuke just wasn't good enough._

_-M'_

I sighed as I read it. I guess I was happy to be considered 'worthy of the great Madara' but I was annoyed with him for just dropping my brother like that. Say what you will, I really cared about Sasuke.

An evil smirk swept across my face as a plan entered my mind.

I, Uchiha Itachi, would make Madara my uke.

I was on the couch watching TV when Madara let himself in. Let himself into my house! Geez...

Anyway... I was on the couch, watching the TV. Well, I wasn't watching it, I was pretending to.

"Itachi-kun." Came his smooth sexy voice. "I'm here to play, my little kitty."

Little kitty... What had I done to deserve that nickname?

"Ita-kitty, where are you?" He called, coming into the room.

I ignored him, not showing any reaction. I kept my eyes on the TV, relaxing back into the chair.

"Hmm... This is boring... What else is on?" I muttered to myself, starting to flip through the channels.

I heard footsteps and suddenly Madara's hot breath on my ear. "Beautiful kitty, why won't you acknowledge me?"

I put my finger to my lips, feigning thought. "I bet Sasuke is hungry... Hmm, I'll make him something nice in a second."

"Do you always talk to yourself? It amuses me." He purred, licking the shell of my ear. "You think you can ignore me for long? And why is this?"

I leisurely rose from my chair, walking past Madara to the kitchen. I started gathering the ingredients to make Sasuke a nice soup. Tomato soup, I knew he liked it.

Out if the corner of my eye I saw Madara leaning against the doorframe, frowning in confusion.

I internally smirked. At least I was messing with his head in some way. But he wouldn't give up too quickly, I knew that. He'd probably try to force himself on me, which was what I was counting on. I leant against the bench while I was waiting for the soup to cook. I was growing a little nervous. Madara hadn't moved, so he was planning something... I hear he would pick out someone's 'weak spot' pretty quickly. But even if he did, I'd show no reaction.

It was a fun game, one that he would lose. He'd actually get interested in me, I would keep refusing. And after a while, he would beg. And I'd say something along the lines of 'I'm nobody's uke.' and he'd give up his position as seme. Okay... This was going to take some work...

"Itachi, why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "I assure you, Sasuke was fine with me sending you that picture."

Yeah... I bet he was...

"Or maybe you're mentally disturbed...?" He smirked.

One part of me thought I was. The whoreish part that wanted nothing more than to give my body up to this magnificent god. But luckily, it was only a small part of me.

We both remained silent until the soup was done. I poured some into a bowl and started to Sasuke's room. But as I past him, Madara grabbed my shoulder, causing me to spill the soup everywhere. I was lucky I'd waited for it to cool down.

A small smirk crossed Madara's face as he leant forward and licked some of the liquid off my cheek. And my plan was lost as I blushed.

"Fuck..." I mumbled under my breath.

I turned to kiss him hungrily, throwing my arms around his neck.

Madara-1 Itachi-0

**Short chapter, just an intro. It gets better, trust me!**

Madara: I'm seriously not sure if I should be happy or mad at how you've described me...  
Itachi: Mad. And happy. You can feel both.  
Breezecodi: I hope you guys keep being nice in the authors comments... I seriously do...


	2. Imitation

**Next chapter people! But I've only got one or two ideas left... Review and help me?**

So.. Last weeks efforts hadn't really gone as I had intended them to. Hell, I was still sore.  
I hadn't given up though. But the same method wouldn't work twice...

I was laying on my bed, watching my fan spin. Around and around. Why was something so simple so hypnotizing? Around and around.  
I got a headache as my eyes tried to follow a single blade around.  
My thoughts were following the pattern. Around and around.  
Seme, uke, seme, uke, seme, uke...  
What did I want?  
I didn't have a devil on my shoulder, I had a slut. I didn't have an angel, I had the rational me who wanted to humiliate the man who hurt the hearts of so many people.  
The former had grown louder since my 'experience' with Madara, the latter a little bit quieter. That couldn't happen again. I had to get in done this time.  
This past week I'd been... Making 'suggestions', more or less. I'd send out little messages here and there. Any chance I got. I'd hint every time I was talking to him, or to someone near him. I was acting like a whore.  
But anytime he acted even slightly dirty, I'd ignore him. I'd change the subject or pretend I hadn't heard him. I'd take it the wrong way or just plain block him out.  
I was ignoring him to a whole new level.  
My favorite moment was when he'd tried to kiss me. In class. I slapped him harder than any bitch could. It felt good, but the applause was so much better. Everyone had loved it when I rejected the unrejectable Madara.  
He was pissed. Extremely. He looked like he wanted to kill me, which was a possibility. But, he just can't handle rejection. And i knew he'd fight harder to bed me again. He did, so I just stepped up my ignorance.  
Sasuke was annoyed at me, I'd been a little bit mean to him. So he'd gone out on the town with Naruto and Kiba. I hoped he'd keep the two out of trouble. But that meant I was alone in the house. I sorta felt like inviting someone, who wasn't Madara, over. Someone like Obito or Shisui. I couldn't though. Obito was hanging out with Kakashi and Rin and I think Shisui was at some optometrist.  
So I was alone, watching my fan spin, going insane.  
Should I invite Madara over? Should I move on with my plan so quickly? I guess I could... But... This plan would be harder to follow through than the last and would require all my acting skills. Hell, if I did it, I'd put it on my resume.  
I was going to be Madara. I was going to replicate his attitude, his behavior. Sure, I would modify it so it wasn't obvious, but I would reduce him to clay to mold in my hands. He would end up like everyone he himself had bedded.  
Maybe I should do what he did, go uninvited to his house... Hmm... I could try it.  
I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick warning.  
'Mada-chan, I'm coming for you. Be ready for me~'  
I quickly got changed. My sexiest clothing, or in my opinion. And it was a style that I knew Madara liked. I was certain I'd win this time. This time, I would make him uke.

"Mada-chan? You here?" I knew he was as I opened the front door and slipped inside.  
"Hmmm, my kitty. Looking for another round like last week?" Madara laughed, walking out to greet me. His laugh was absolutely beautiful, it made me want to- No! I can't be thinking like that, I-  
"You can't ignore me again." He mistook my pause for me ignoring his question. "You came here."  
"I'm not ignoring you, I was caught up in my thoughts. Well, fantasies which will soon become reality. You, underneath me in bed, sweating and moaning as I pound into you." I purred sexily. "It won't be exactly like last week, but I do want another round."  
"You wanna be seme? My cute little Ita-kitty wants to top me?" He smirked. "Not going to happen. Here's what's going to happen. You, all tied up and bound, screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as I take you unprepared."  
I rolled my eyes. "Heh, sure." I said, my voice was very sarcastic, even for me. "That's totally gonna happen."  
"Oh it will, trust me." He smirked. "It isn't like you can stop me, so why not just go along with it?"  
"I could stop you." I protested. "And I shall. We're doing this my way or not at all."  
"Itachi, you will never top me. I will always be in control."  
"Madara, you don't seem to get it. I will top you, even if I have to do so forcefully."  
"Hmmm... You really think you could? You're different, my kitty. But as I've said, it won't happen."  
I rolled my eyes and pressed up close to him, half cursing the fact he was taller than I was. I trailed my fingers across his clothed chest, smirking to myself.  
"No!" he snapped, putting his hands on my shoulders and shoving me away. I tripped and fell to the ground, gazing up at him with a shocked expression clear on my face.  
He turned and walked off without another word, leaving me on the ground.  
I got up slowly and brushed myself off. I knew it was wrong deep down but I decided to snoop around. Blackmail... I'd find something to do just that. I had to, it was my backup plan.  
I looked around, not wanting to go upstairs to either Madara's or Izuna's room. But I would if I had to.  
I was rummaging through the doors when he found me. Izuna, Madara's younger brother, my distant cousin.  
"You need to leave." He said simply, a threat in his voice. He wasn't like his brother, not nearly as cruel. Bur he did have a mean streak.  
This could work to my advantage, having him here.  
"Oh, hello Izuna-kun. Didn't notice you." I smiled, turning towards him.  
"Madara doesn't want you here, neither do I. Leave!" He commanded.  
"Oh come now, we're family, after all." I smiled warmly.  
"Hn." He sighed, moving forward to grab my arm.  
The elder Uchiha pushed me out of the room and into the hall that connected with the front door. He opened said door and shoved me out.  
"If you know what's best for you, you wont try this again." Izuna threatened before slamming the door in my face.

Madara-1 Itachi-0 Izuna-1?

**Madara: Thanks, brother.**

******Itachi: I HATE YOU ALL!**

**Breezecodi: .. BE NICE!**


	3. Intoxication

"Itachi, you need to cheer up." Obito poked my cheek, then waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Yeah 'Tach." Shisui nodded. "Just get over Madara. He's a jerk, we all know that."  
I didn't reply. I never did. Every lunchtime they would annoy me, trying to make me give up my goal. They were the only ones who knew, besides Madara and Izuna. Obito and Shisui. My best friends. But sometimes they got hard to deal with.  
"Itachi..." The youngest of our trio, Obito, whined. "You promised you'd throw a party."  
I think my face had that 'rabbit caught in headlight' expression. But I quickly smoothed it out, replacing it with the trademark Uchiha smirk.  
"Good idea." I laughed suddenly.  
"Oh no..." Shisui's face dropped. "You're planning something..."  
"Indeed I am."  
"Don't do anything rash."  
"I won't."  
"Don't get hurt."  
"I won't."  
"Don't-"  
"For God's sake Shisui! He'll be fine!" Obito interrupted us. "Let's change the subject. I wanna change my name."  
"What, to Hatake Obito?" I snickered, welcoming the new subject.  
"No... Maybe." Obito chuckled. "But I meant my first name."  
"What to?" Shisui asked.  
"I dunno." Obito said. "Something similar to my name..."  
"Tobi. It's like, if you got rid of your last letter and rearranged the rest of the letters."  
We spent the rest of lunch jokingly discussing Obito's new name, but underneath it all, I was creating my new plan.

I was leaning against the wall at the party, just relaxing and watching. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, besides the fights that seemed to keep breaking out.  
I'd invited my friends and Sasuke had asked his. In turn, those people had brought others and so on. I guess it was a good thing Sasuke and I owned a mansion.  
I had been planning to get Madara drunk enough to top him. But that didn't seem to be happening. Madara could either hold his drink pretty well or he'd caught on to what I was doing.  
So I was waiting until he got more tipsy, more like the others. The ones who were completely drunk off their ass.  
A blond man stumbled towards me, his visible blue eyes looking a little glazed. He tripped as he walked and ended up in my arms. He glanced up at me with a drunken blush and an idiotic expression.  
"Do you need something, Dei?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
Deidara pulled himself up, smirking. "It's not need, but want, yeah. I want you, Itachi." He slurred.  
I was about to turn him away when I noticed Madara watching us with an annoyed expression.  
_Oh that's right. Madara has a real liking for Deidara./I I thought then guess he won't be to happy if I take him._  
The blond leaned forward, closed eyes, lips puckered. I pecked his lips quickly, winking at Madara over Deidara's shoulder.  
His expression went from annoyed to angry, his mouth mashing into a hard line. He knew I was only doing this to spite him.  
_Wow, with this reaction, I wonder what will happen when I bed him_? I chuckled mentally.  
"Come on Deidara." I cooed, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
I steered the drunken man over to Madara, smirking.  
"Oi Madara! I'm taking Dei upstairs, so can you look after the party for a while?" I asked innocently. "And tell anybody who needs us that we're busy."  
His brow twitched and his hands clenched into fists but he kept his voice emotionless as he replied. "Of course. Have fun Deidara, Itachi."  
I laughed softly, to mock him. "We shall."  
I lead Deidara to my room, my smirk not fading. Everything was going as plan.

I left Deidara asleep on my bed, he deserved the rest. He was snoring softly, sweat sticking the blond strands to his neck and forehead.  
I have to admit, he's pretty cute and he's a damn good fuck.  
I went back downstairs after getting cleaned up and changed. The first thing I saw was a fist. It was also the last thing I saw for a few moments. I hit the ground, pretty dazed. I looked up at my attacker, expecting it to be Madara. But it wasn't. It was a young looking redhead.  
"Where the fuck is Deidara?" He demanded in a soft, deadly voice.  
"Who are you and why do you care?" I shot back, standing up, holding my nose.  
"I'm Sasori, that brat's boyfriend! Tell me where he is!"  
At the point, I was a little surprised. Not that Deidara wasn't single, well, that too but mainly that hardly anybody even acknowledged what was going on. My brother, though, had. So had his friend Sakura. The pink haired girl walked over to us and put herself between Sasori and I.  
"I really don't think it's fair to strike down the host of the party." She said.  
"Get lost bitch, Itachi just fucked my boyfriend." Sasori snapped.  
"Shouldn't you be upset with your boyfriend then?"  
Sasori scowled at her. "I'm upset with them both."  
I sighed and pushed Sakura to the side. "Deidara is upstairs, asleep. He'll have a killer headache when he wakes up. I'd rather you let him sleep for a while, I'll send him home when he wakes up. I apologize for both of us, he was very drunk and I had no idea he had a boyfriend."  
Sasori raised an eyebrow at me. "Get him to call me when he's awake."  
"Of course. Uh, just one question. How'd you know?"  
"Oh that? Madara told me."

The next day, I was in a really bad mood. And when I was angry, I cleaned. And there was a whole lot to clean. Including a few people passed out around the place. I noticed Sasuke wasn't home. This worried me, until I got a text from him.  
'With Madara, hell of a night, be home soon.'  
This angered me even more. I guess I may have deserved it, but I didn't like it.  
The only thing to do?  
Go after Izuna.

Itachi-0 Madara-2


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but I really have lost my muse for this story. I may eventually gain it but I don't want people waiting for something that might not happen for a long time.  
I will try to get on this site more often and I am working on some more stories, MadaIta included.

~Breezecodi


End file.
